


Cas, I love you

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago the Supreme Court struck down DOMA and Dean proposed. Now, on the day gay marriage is legal across the USA, Dean and Cas will finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, I love you

"Sammy, can you help me with this?" 

Sam was sitting on Dean's bed, dressed in his fed suit, leaning on his knees as the tv flickered silently in front of him. "Breaking News" flashed across the screen in bright letters, and Sam pushed his dark hair back from his eyes. 

"Sam?" Dean emerged from the bathroom, dressed in most of his fed suit, sans the tie. He was obviously indecisive, carrying several ties of different colors and shapes in one hand. 

"They struck down the marriage bans, Dean." Sam looked up and broke out into a wide grin. "The Supreme Court just legalized gay marriage for all states." He got up, going over to his brother and slapping his shoulder. 

"You serious?" Dean looked at his brother for a moment and then threw his arms around Sam. "Oh my god. I gotta tell Cas." 

"Later." Sam hugged him back and then stepped away. "First we gotta get you ready. What do you need?" His eyes fell on the mix of ties in his older brother's hand. 

"I can't decide: red, black, blue, green?" He gestured to the black tie Sam was wearing. "Black, I guess. We're suppose to match, right?" 

Sam chuckled and took the ties. "Dean, it doesn't matter." He tossed the ties unto the bed spread and selected one. "Cas isn't gonna care. I promise. He's so in love with you, all he's gonna be looking at is your ugly face." The tie he selected, coyly, was wide and sapphire blue, the same shade as Castiel's eyes. He tied it perfectly around Dean's neck, and adjusted the crisp, white collar of his shirt. "There." 

As Sam stepped aside Dean glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He let the hint of a smirk pass his lips: he looked good. "Nice choice." He muttered glancing over at his brother. 

"I wonder who Cas managed to get to do this." Sam commented, of hand, as Dean pulled the Impala away from the bunker. "I can just imagine him appearing to some poor Priest, announcing he's an angel of the Lord and wishes to marry his human companion." Sam grinned wide and hit his brother's arm with his elbow.

Dean chuckled quietly, casting a side glance at his brother before focusing on the road. "He was so excited about planning this damn thing. I'll be surprised if he doesn't release a thousand butterflies when we kiss." 

"As long as they aren't bees." 

"I made him promise no bees." 

The Impala pulled up to a small park, deserted save for a few figures in the distance. The small walkway leading to them was decorated with flower petals in multiple colors. "I should have made him promise not to make this into a chick flick." Dean muttered, though he was grinning. 

Sam laughed, taking hold of Dean's arm. "Come on."

"You giving me away, Sam?" Dean joked, matching his brother's strides. 

"You bet your ass."

As they neared the figures Dean could make out an archway made of tree branches. Red roses, their stems and thorns weaved between the branches, draped the arch in a flash of color and light. Castiel stood under the arch, patiently waiting. "Holy shit, is that Chuck?" 

Sam raised an eyebrow, squinting at the figures dressed in an all white tuxedo. "Yeah. Yeah it is, and is that..."

"About time you two idiots showed up." The archangel Gabriel stood beside Cas, dressed in a suit reminiscent of Casa Erotica, but with a black bow tie and sans the fake mustache. Sam's eyes lit up...and so did his cheeks. "Hi Sam." The angel whistled. "Look at that suit on you. Yum." He licked his lips seductively and Sam turned an even darker shade of red. "And here I thought Dean would be the blushing bride." 

"What are you doing here, Gabriel? I thought you were dead." Dean demanded, giving Sam a bit of reprieve. 

"Ehh. I come and I go. But I'm not about to miss my baby brother's wedding. Besides, someone had to be Cassie's best man." He wrapped an arm around Cas's shoulders, pulling him into a playful hug.

Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes reflecting a look of apology. Dean smirked, letting his Husband-to-be know it was alright. Gabriel allowed Cas to straighten and Dean reached out, taking his angel's hands. "I take it you guys are ready to start." Chuck cleared his throat, his hands nervously tapping the worn book in his hand. 

"Is that a copy of Supernatural?" Sam tipped his head as he looked at the book, squinting to read it properly. "Lazarus Rising?" The cover sported Dean with his back turned as black angel wings encircled him. 

"It was all I had." Chuck shrugged. "Seemed appropriate." 

Dean laughed out loud and shook his head. "Just let it go, Sammy." He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. As his eyes drank in Castiel, every inch of his angelic face: dark hair, those blue eyes, the way his suit fit just a little big, the emerald green tie about his neck, the scuffed dress shoes, his shaking hands, tight in Dean's grip. He was in love. For the first time in his life, he was truly in love. "You ready?" Cas' eyes lite up and he nodded, a smile spreading across his pale lips. 

Chuck cleared his throat again. "So um...dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to...um..."

"Join this angel and this pinhead in marriage." Gabriel scoffed, moving in just a little too close to Sam's personal space. Poor Sam's face would be permenantly red if he continued to blush. 

"Uh...right. So, okay. Do you guys just wanna read your own vows or..." 

"Uh, here Dean." Sam passed a crumbled up piece of paper to his brother. Dean let go of Cas' hands and uncrumbled it. 

"Castiel...I love you." 

"I love you too, Dean." Cas replied automatically. 

"Let him finish." Gabriel snapped, elbowing Cas. 

"Um...I know I'm not the best person, or the best human, and I don't deserve your love." 

"But D-" Gabriel shushed Cas again before he could finish. 

Dean chuckled a little, shaking his head before continuing. "But I have it. And you have mine. I will always love you. I can't promise anything else but that." There was an awkward pause before Dean spoke again. "Uh...I'm done." 

"Oh for the love of Dad." Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers. A napkin appeared in Cas's hands. 

"Dean...you're a rude, obnoxious, piece of-Gabriel this was NOT what I told you to write!" Cas shot a glare to his older brother. 

Gabriel laughed. "Oops, guess I wasn't listening." 

"You know we have holy oil in the trunk, right?" Sam muttered over at the archangel. 

"Ooh kinky." The archangel responded. Sam turned an unnamed shade of red. 

Cas reached out and grabbed Dean's hands. "Dean, I just want to tell you, I love you too. I promise to watch over you, and protect you, and to never leave you more then I have to." 

Dean's eyes got slightly misty as he nodded. "Cas, baby...you'll have me as your husband?" 

"Yes. And you will have me?" 

"Absolutely." 

Dean reached forward and pulled Cas into a deep kiss. Chuck cleared his throat for the millionth time. "Uh...you can kiss...as you are already doing. Um...I now pronounce you...uh...hunter and angel." He nodded to himself. "Yeah." 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and nudged Sam with his hip. "Sam, there's some bushes over there, what do you say?" He cocked an eyebrow seductively. 

"I..um..uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes." He grabbed the taller hunter's hand and dragged him away. 

Dean and Cas continued to kiss until Dean had to let go to breath. "Wait...we forgot the rings." Dean looked around, but he and Cas were the only ones in sight. "Um...Sammy?" 

From behind the bushes Sam moaned. "Here!" He threw his suit pants in the direction of the archway. "In the pock-oooooooh." 

Dean made a retching sound in the back of his throat. Cas snickered and went to go get the rings out of Sam's pants. "Where did Chuck go?" 

Cas shrugged. "Does it matter?" He placed one of the rings: silver, engraved with wings embracing an anti-possession symbol, on Dean's left ring finger. 

"I guess not." Dean took the other ring and placed it on Cas's left ring finger. He bent down and kissed the ring. "How long should we let Sam and Gabriel..."

"Well...there are other bushes, Dean." Cas raised an eyebrow. Dean snickered, reaching over and scooping the angel into his arms.

"I was thinking more of my baby..."


End file.
